AwesomePythor
AwesomePythor (AKA AP, Pythor, or Pythster) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 14th, 2012. He currently has the rank Royal Guard with over 21,085 posts and has received over 9,245 likes, making him 7th place in the like leaderboards, as well as 3rd place on the Ninjago and Ninjago Stories leaderboards. At one time he was the highest ranked user, and was the first user to get to the rank Ninja, but was passed by Pacman87, and is now catching up from his inactiveness. He mainly posts on the Message Boards Subforum, but posts in other forums too. His most popular topics are, "Awesome Story" (with over 21,000 views) and "Serpentine Fan Club" (with over 11,529 views), both in the Ninjago forum. He has come back after a period of being inactive, and has made 100+ posts per day. History AwesomePythor started posting on the Ninjago Forum in the Pythor fan club, where he instantly made friends with Samed5 and Ihaveawiixboxds. He rose through the ranks and got to JuniorBuilder. He then found out about Ninjago stories, and posted on Ninjago Season 100, as well as many others, and made many new friends here. He eventually became a MasterBuilder and created a character known as Schatten, who eventually became a popular villain around the Ninjago forum. He became friends with Mariothepurpleninja, Samed5, Ihaveawiixboxds, Fastcar700, Lego613master, Bluefire407, Dude777477 , and many others. He eventually wrote a topic called the Awesome Story, which has become very popular with many users. Eventually he became a Craftsman, and hoped to one day become a Legend, until the update came, preventing him from reaching this goal. He then became an Artisan, and while writing chapter 3 of the Awesome story, he eventually earned a stud, and became Inventor. Around the same time, ihaveawiixboxds's account was locked, so he announced he was leaving the LEGO Message Boards. Sometime in late August 2012, AwesomePythor became an Old Timer, and almost got Maniac (Which he would now have). After the update, AP was the third user to get the rank Knight and Highland Battler, the second to get the rank Forestman, and the first to get the rank Ninja. On May 17, 2013, the mods posted AwesomePythor's interview. Quotes *"I'll get there through the pipes." =P *"At least you're not being pursued by tourist traps." >=( =P Friends *big reece1 *Dinosaur2515 *dude774777 *Fastcar700 *Samed5 *Ihaveawiixboxds *keplers *Legofun3448 *mariothepurpleninja *skulduggery77/skulduggery773 *starwarsgirl80 *ITACHI4843 Bio *Name: AwesomePythor got his name from the main villain of Ninjago: Year of the Snake, and his favorite minifigure. *Favorite LEGO set: For price, Shelob Attacks; overall, Republic Frigate. *Least favorite LEGO set: Ewok Attack, though he likes them all. *Favorite forum: Ninjago Stories Subforum. *Favorite Galleries: Star Wars Gallery. *Hobbies: Cracking idiotic jokes (Yes, I need a life ) *Favorite animal: Snakes. *Favorite food: Cheesecake Nom Nom Nom. *Favorite theme: Castle 2007 and Bionicle. *Least Favorite LEGO Show: Both Ninjago and Chima. *Least favorite theme: "Begins with a G and rhymes with 'Failador'" -Alcom1 *Favorite show: Avatar: The last Airbender *Favorite movie: The Dark Knight Rises *Favorite video game: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Favorite book: The Last Apprentice: Rage of the Fallen *Least favorite show: MAD (from Cartoon Network) Signature AwesomePythor's current signature is: Trivia *His favorite minifigures are Pythor and the armored skeleton guy from Castle(Fantasy Era). *He visits the Ninjago Forum even if people claim he dislikes Ninjago. *He takes Latin. *He hates the Bionicle movies but loves the sets. *He often uses "=P' instead of ":P", and "=D" instead of ":D" and also =0 instead of :O. *He was the first user to reach the rank Ninja. *He is the 6th Aztec Warrior and Conquistador. *He has a YouTube account named Pythster *He is a big fan of the character "Yoshi" from the Super Mario Bros franchise. *HIs favorite topic is Brickbook. *He often visits the MB forum, often purposefully finding ways to annoy his friends, mainly in Camp MB and Brickbook, where he has destroyed Starwarsgirl80's Volkswagen, Sucked the holy grail into a black hole, video taped the time when Skul and Dude fought over Star, and smashed Dude's computer. Category:Users Category:2012 Category:Great Articles Category:Interviewee